Various anticoagulant compositions, and in particular, warfarin, have long been utilized in different human and animal modalities, e.g., in rodent poison. However, as a result of the continued use of the compound warfarin as a rat poison, rodents have become less susceptible to the effects of warfarin.
Therefore it is desirable to develop a composition that can be utilized either as a substitute or as a complement to existing anticoagulant compositions, such as warfarin, to increase the effectiveness of the anticoagulant.